seasons_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alasdair Ó Braonáin
Biography Before serving Queen Aislinn, Alasdair was not anyone of much importance. His Father was off serving her parents while they were ruling and it was always Alasdair's dream to join him. However, his family also owned a farm and his mother could not take care of the farm by herself. So Alasdair had to stay home and tend to the duties of the farm with his Mother. Then one day when Alasdair was 18 years old, something terrible happened. His Mother had went into town to sell a set of their crops. On her way home she was attacked and stabbed. Alasdair found her in time to get her to a infirmary, but she die of her wounds a few hours later. After the time for mourning was over, Alasdair went back with his Father to the castle. This so happened to be the year that Queen Aislinn began to rule and Alasdair was appointed as one of her knights. The rest is History. Appearance Alasdair comes in at a tall 6'4. He is pure white skinned and very muscular. Most of the time he is wearing his armor with a blue cape. Personality He is hyper at times but takes his job very seriously. So he is very serious when he has to be which is about 85% of the time Weapons & Possessons Alasdair does not literally carry any weapons because of a skill he has which will be explained below . The primary weapon he uses though is a greatsword. He does not have very many personal items as he is always on the move but he does have a small knecklace that he always keeps with him. He also sometimes carries options with him in case they are needed Abilities & Skills Alasdair can magically form 3 types of weapons at the wave of his hand. He can create great great swords, short swords, and shields with edges (for shield bashing). He also has heightened senses History Alasdair, at this time only known as sir Ian was 18 years old when he came into the service of Queen Aislinn. He served her for a little while and the. The Azure court was attacked and it lead to war. At the end of it all. The Azure court was victorious but in the heat of the final battle Sir Ian's father was killed. It angered him. After the war Sir Ian was sent on many missions for Queen Aislinn and he also got permission to hunt down the soldier that killed his father. He was unable to find him before the next war broke out. By that time Alasdair was being ranked up to knight level 10. When the war broke out it was a more fierce battle then before and there was also a third army involved. The Romans. At the end The Azure court fell and Sir Ian was beheaded by the Roman commander. A few months later when the Queen was getting ready to come out of hiding and take back her kingdom She resurrected Sir Ian along with other soldiers and That is when he took on the name Alasdair. Unfortunately before the next war could take place, One of the 7 sins, Gluttony forced his way inside of Alasdair and made him fight against Queen Aislinn. Luckily the sins and other armies were defeated by Queen Aislinn and The Azur court won back their lands. In the end Alasdair was finally able to force Gluttony out of him. It took a while but Alasdair finally earned the trust of Queen Aislinn back and came back into her service. Unfortunately A few years later the Azure court was attacked again and lost. In the present day Alasdair continues to protect Queen Aislinn as much as he can as he awaits the moment when Queen Aislinn calls together her army to take back her lands once and for all. Relationships Alasdair has a neutral relationship with almost every one of his friends. He does feel like he is a little closer to the ones he has known longer. He is also extremely loyal to Queen Aislinn. Quotes Category:Characters